East Bay Naval Platform
The East Bay Naval Platform is a sea base located a few miles off the coast of Port Sarim. It can only be accessed by taking a ship from Port Sarim to one of the piers at the platform. It is owned by Admiral Lucas Huntsley of the Naval Protection Force. He controls every inch of the entire platform he built from scratch, but he built it on a least strategical part of the ocean though.Technology at that time wasn't very good, so they had to build it on an island to support the structure during construction - Reference History The East Bay Naval Platform began when a no-life man named Lance Rider had a dream to build his very own military. His dream was carried out to the public, which began supporting him. Unfortunately, he didn't have as many votes, and plans for the new army were cancelled. He felt disappointed, so without proper permission from the king, he built his own platform in the middle of the sea along with the help of some part-time builders from Misthalin. He managed to build a very small but strong platform capable of withstanding attacks from pirates and violent ocean swells. His platform was kept secret for long enough, until an Asgarnian scout boat had come across the platform without anyone noticing. The existance of the platform was unknown until that day. The Asgarnian marines reported back to Falador Castle where their news have spread across Asgarnia and Misthalin. Misthalin dispatched their entire navy to annihilate the newly built platform. For two weeks, Lance has never exited the platform due to the new threats on the mainland. Then, two weeks later, the Misthalin navy attacked full force at the platform. Fortunately, the platform walls are created to withstand an impact from a cannonball. The Misthalin navy were poorly prepared. Lance ordered his men to fire back with Incendiary rounds shot from his custom built multi cannon. The Misthalin navy don't stand a chance. Asgarnia took over and decided to bring larger cannonballs and much bigger and stronger ships. Unfortunately they were slow and it took them a while to prepare. During the period when Asgarnia were preparing for their attack, Lance took the intention of switching his incendiary rounds with explosive ones, just to be on the safe side. He took the right decision. When Asgarnia attacked the platform, Lance's cannons fired explosive shots towards the battleships' gunpowder supply, wiping them out in an instant. Asgarnia retreated before they could do any harm to the platform. Just as soon as Asgarnia retreated, Misthalin surprise-attacked the platform by launching multiple flaming rocks from their dreadnoughts over the walls of the platform. The attack dealt massive casualties, including lance, who was hit in his leg by a rock particle which came from an exploding rock nearby. Lance issued a full-scale multi cannon barrage on the dreadnoughts, destroying them once and for all. The battle ended after 34 hours of fighting. A few weeks later, Misthalin and Asgarnia had underestimated Lance's full potential, and decided to have a peace treaty. Lance signed the peace treaty 4 days later and has now been ranked as Admiral of the Misthalin Navy. The men that had served under Lance were then given medals and invited to join multiple organisations around Gielinor. Admiral Lucas Huntsley has requested a favour from Lance to build a much bigger and stronger platform to become the Misthalin navy's Main seabase. When construction was completed after 2 years of work, Lance was then rewarded greatly by Admiral Lucas. Three years later, he suffered from 'Oceanphobia'A much more suitable word for this would be either Thalassophobia or Aquaphobia - Reference and left the Navy shortly then and joined the Royal Knights Distinction of Varrock. Lance is now known throughout Gielinor as, 'The World's Greatest Defensive Structure Builder/Designer'. Location As mentioned above, the East Bay Naval Platform is located a few miles off the coast of Port Sarim. The platform sits out in the middle of the ocean, surrounded by smaller man-made defensive platforms. The small defensive platforms are to keep out pirates and other naval threats. The smaller islands act as defensive structures to protect the platform before the threats enter the 'zone'. Beside that, what many travellers do not know is that before the platform was completed, a construction error caused an entire mage rune storage to sink to the bottom of the ocean. A few minutes later to the south-east, a rift opened just as the transport ship, SqualusNamed after the United States WWII submarine, USS Sailfish which was originally named Squalus - Trivia, which was carrying a load of bricks and wood to the construction site, happened to pass right over the opening. The rift then took the whole Squalus down to the bottom of the ocean. After the construction, the rift still stays there. It is also required to start the Bottomless Pit quest. Little is known to the other unworthy questers about that rift. Getting there To get there, you must take a boat from Port Sarim to the north-east pier at the platform. There will be an extra pier at Port Sarim specially for travelling to the platform. Once at the platform, returning back to Port Sarim is practically the same way, but the only difference is that you need to take a boat from another pier located right next to the first pier you reached the platform in. There is no fee to travel to the platform, but requires a certain combat, attack, strength and defence to be allowed into the platform. You DO NOT need to have these stats to travel there, but to enter the platform, you will have to pass a gate with those stats to gain access. Note: You CAN pass the gate, but that results in the level 290 guards attacking you. If you survive them, you will have to pass another gate which this time, IS NOT TRESPASSABLE.Entering the platform this way is considered to most low-levelled as player abuse while others think it is just plain stupid - Reference Whats there to do? There are quite few things to do at the platform, but the main reason people come here is to start the Protect the Platform quest and the unbelievably large range of fish types to fish, ranging from shrimps to sharks, netting to caging. There is even a range located on the first floor of the HQ building and a bank on the ground floor. Quest The Protect the Platform quest is quite a fun and easy quest which gives a moderate amount of quest points and rewards. Many including the high-levelled once who are in need of some fun after their long journey during the Legend's Quest would start this quest to bring a little excitement into their lives. The quest itself is located near three of RuneScape's third largest naval guns, bigger than those on the Bismarck and the Yamato althought these ships haven't been created yet. Maybe not the Dora but they're still big. Fishing/Cooking Other than the fun quest, fishing is another main thing to do here in this platform. Fish ranging from those small types like shrimp and anchovies to the more decent swordfish and the almighty player-killing foodAlthough player-killing in the wilderness is now taken out, sharks haven't been the most popular player-killing food until PvP worlds arrived - Reference Sharks!! There are no fishing shops at the platform to sell fish, but fishing equipment respawns can be found lying around the pier floor. These equipment range from the usual nets, fishing rods, fly-fishing rod, harpoons, lobster cages and many more. There may not be any trees tinderboxes, and not even axes, but there's a cooking range located on the first floor of the HQ building. Those adventurers who forgot to bring they cooking materials may find a convenient range there to cook they precious supply of fish and other types of food. Those who run out of space while fishing, and do not wish to throw away their useful fish, may bank them at the bank which is located on the ground floor of the HQ building. Battleship Offensive Battleship Offensive is a rather fun minigame. It can be found by talking to Remus at the baesement of the HQ building. It requires many players to control a battleship to destroy other players' battleships. Each team can have around 4 players and 5 battleships. More can be explained in the main article. Others There's not much else to do there other then fishing or questing. Although there are a few attackable NPCs to train on in the bridge basement which is located just south of the entrance piers. It is represented by a dungeon icon and it can be exited through another ladder just west of the entrance to the basement. You can also exit through the entrance. References/Trivia